Lucifer
Lucifer is Lady Tremaine's pet cat in Cinderella. As Felicia in The Great Rider Detective and The Great Meerkat Detective he is a cat. As Tick-Tock Crocodile in Kermit Pan He is a crocodile. As Chaos 0 in Dumbo X (AKA Sonic X) He is a Liquid Monster As Joanna in The Rescuers Down Under (Princess Rapunzel's Style) He is a lizard. As Dragon the Cat in The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) He is a farmer cat. As Stitch in D.W. and Lucifer He is an alien-like dog. As Hank in Taran and Wart He is Alvin Kingsworth's cat. As The Magic Mirror in Isabella White and the Seven Birds He is a mirror. As Bones the Cat in Jiminy Returns He is a cat. As Ferdinand in Stitch and Conker: The Movie and Snoopy and Woodstock The Movie He is a dog. As Cheshire Cat in D.W. in Wonderland He is a cat. As Grumpy in Sandy White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf. As Quasimodo in The Black Cat of Notre Dame He is a hunchback. As Dumbo in Lucifer (Dumbo) He is a circus elephant As Kaa in The Circus Book He is a snake Portrayals *In Nalarella - played by Ed *In Mirarella - played by Cat R. Waul *In Snow Whiterella, Redrella, and Eilonwyrella - played by Shere Khan *In Arielrella and Candacerella - played by Scar *In Jasminerella - played by Dragon the Cat *In Bellerella - played by Prince John *In Ladyrella - played by Professor Ratigan *In Alicella - played by Zira *In Bubblesrella - played by The Grand Duke of Owls *In Sawyerella - played by Andrewsarchus *In Duchella - played by Steele *In Rapunzella - played by Joanna the Goanna *In Selenarella - played by Pete *In Annarella - played by Nero and Brutus *In Cadancerella - played by Snaptrap *In ???rella - played by The Cowardly Lion *In Little Lulurella - played by Jubileus the Creator *In Annierella - played by Midnight Sparkle *In Dawnrella - played by Sheldon J. Plankton *In Mindyrella - played by Ben Ali Gator *In Destinyrella - played by Mufasa *In CinderellAqua - played by Diablo the Raven *In D.W. (Cinderella) - played by Snagglepuss *In Goldierella - played by Tom Cat *In Isabellarella - played by Bagheera *In Vanessarella - played by The Pink Panther *In Lilyrella - played by Iago *In Izzyrella - played by Simba *In Charityrella - played by the Beast *In Gloriarella - played by The Cave of Wonders *In Janerella - played by Guru Ant *In Crystarella - played by Tai Lung *In CinderJanet, CinderJanet II: Dreams Come True, CinderJanet III: A Twist In Time - played by Macavity Gallery: Lucifer in Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer in Cinderella Lucifer in Cinderella 2 Dreams Come True.jpg|Lucifer in Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True Lucifer in Cinderella 3 A Twist in Time.jpg|Lucifer in Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1568.jpg Lucifer's Claws.jpg Luciferdisney.jpg Lucifer3.gif Lucifer-cinderella.jpg 4iYEoc AvXMl.jpg 6c1e88aa685ae97b15f0b757c14acb81.jpg Lucifer in Cinderella II Dreams Come True.jpg Lucifer in Cinderella III A Twist in Time.jpg Profile - Lucifer.jpg DeyMBR8WAAAP41B.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-984.jpg|Sleeping Category:Disney Characters Category:Villains Category:Cats Category:Antagonists Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Characters with green eyes Category:Vinnytovar